


Reception

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, but the happy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Julia had kept an admirable amount of composure during the wedding ceremony, but a few drinks into the reception she begins to lose her cool.





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magnus/Julia + Things you said when you were drunk.

“I’m not – c-crying – shut _up!_ ”

Julia was absolutely crying. In fact, tears were gushing from her eyes and she was breathing in gulping, gasping sobs. She produced a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in her dress and loudly blew her nose into it.

Magnus, for his part, had done his fair share of crying during the ceremony while Julia had simply smiled, poised and dry-eyed. He could hardly fault her now for losing her cool a few cocktails into the reception.

“I mean – well, you are, though,” he said, careful not to laugh but unable to help a smile. “Like, not to put you on blast, but you definitely, definitely are.”

Julia seemed to consider that for a moment, staring hard into Magnus’s eyes. Then, sobbing anew, she pulled herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

“You’re just – so – _nice_ to me,” she wept. She laughed a little as she added, “You built me a fucking gazebo.”

Magnus huffed his own laugh in reply and began to rub her back.

“I just –” Julia continued, pulling back a little as she suddenly became conscious of what her teary makeup would do to her husband’s nice white shirt. “You love me? You really – you do, and I believe it, because you’re always, always showing me how. Like, I can’t – you’re just – you’re so good? You are so. Good. Magnus.”

She hiccuped a few times, scrubbing at her face with her handkerchief.

“And it’s just – a lot,” she concluded.

Magnus’s smile had softened, and he could feel himself choking up again.

“I could quit being nice for a little while if that would help,” he suggested.

Julia laughed, loud and ringing through her tears.

“Magnus,” she said, taking her face in his hands. “You couldn’t quit being nice if you tried.”

And before Magnus could reply, she pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
